Quests (Oblivion)
Wie in The Elder Scrolls üblich baut auch auf dem System der Quests auf. So gibt es diverse Möglichkeiten, die verschiedensten Quests anzunehmen. Die Hauptquest selbst startet und endet mehr oder weniger linear, das heißt, hat man eine Quest erledigt, so wird direkt die nächste aktiviert. Selbiges gilt in etwa für die verschiedenen Gilden, wobei dies teilweise unterbrochen werden kann, etwa in der Diebesgilde dadurch, dass man, um die nächsten Quests zu bekommen, erst einmal einen bestimmten Wert an Diebesgut an einen Hehler verkauft haben muss. Die zahlreichen Nebenquests starten völlig unterschiedlich: So etwa durch das Lesen eines Tagebuchs oder, was wohl die häufigste Variante darstellt, durch das Gespräch mit Personen. Daedraquests indes startet man stets am Schrein des entsprechenden Daedrafürsten. Training-Quests startet man, indem man in der entsprechenden Fertigkeit mindestens Stufe 70 erreicht hat und einen Trainer für diese Fertigkeit auf weitere Ausbildung anspricht. Die Quests der Add-ons werden an anderer Stelle behandelt. Hauptquest *Entkommt aus dem Gefängnis *Liefert das Amulett ab *Findet den Erben *Durchbruch der Belagerung von Kvatch *Weynon-Priorei *Der Pfad der Morgenröte *Dagon-Schrein *Spione *Blut der Daedra *Blut der Göttlichen *Bruma-Tor *Verbündete für Bruma *Miscarcand *Verteidigung von Bruma *Großes Tor *Paradies *Drachenfeuer entzünden *Kaiserliche Drachenrüstung Add-Ons *Knights of the Nine-Quests *Shivering Isles-Quests Gilden Diebesgilde ; Armand Christophe *Suche nach der Diebesgilde *Möge der beste Dieb gewinnen *Steueraufhebung für die Armen *Die Elfenjungfrau ; S'Krivva *Ahdarjis Erbstück *Irreführung *Verlorene Historie *Wir kümmern uns um Lex ; Graufuchs *Nachsicht *Rettungspfeil *Stiefel von Jak Springferse *Das ultimative Ding Dunkle Bruderschaft ; Vicente Valtieri *Ein Messer im Dunkel *Ein feuchtes Grab *Unfälle passieren *Ewige Dunkelheit *Hinrichtung beschlossen *Der gemeuchelte Mann ; Ocheeva *Der einsame Wanderer *Schlechte Arznei *Wer war's? *Ewiger Ruhestand *Die Reinigung ; Schwarze Hand *Affären eines Zauberers *Verwandte *Gebrochene Schwüre *Letztendliche Gerechtigkeit *Eine Ehrensache *Der eisigste Schlaf *Ein Kuss vor dem Sterben *Einer Spur nach *Ehre deine Mutter *Todesgewisper ; Andere *Ein düsteres Exil *Noch ein düsteres Exil *Ewiges Exil *Die abtrünnige Schattenschuppe *Der Übergabepunkt Kämpfergilde ; Anvil *Eine Rattenplage *Der glücklose Ladenbesitzer *Diebesnest **NewHeims Flasche *Der wandernde Scholar *Der Stein der Heiligen Alessia ; Cheydinhal *Die trostlose Mine *Amelions Schuld *Die Flüchtlinge *Die Tochter des Edlen *Mysterium auf Harlunswacht ; Chorrol *Unvollendete Angelegenheiten *Betrunkene Ruhestörer *Der Sohn des Meisters *Noch mehr unvollendete Angelegenheiten *Azani Schwarzherz *Trolls der Vergessenen Mine *Informationen zusammentragen *Infiltration *Die Hist Magiergilde ; Empfehlungsschreiben *Anvil-Empfehlung *Bravil-Empfehlung *Bruma-Empfehlung *Cheydinhal-Empfehlung *Chorrol-Empfehlung *Leyawiin-Empfehlung *Skingrad-Empfehlung ; Geheime Universität *Ein Magierstab *Hintergedanken *Vahtacens Geheimnis *Befreiung oder Annexion? *Informationen für einen Preis *Ein aufgedeckter Plot *Der Blutwurm-Helm *Das Amulett des Totenbeschwörers *Hinterhalt *Konfrontiert den König Arena *Herkunft des Grauen Prinzen *Arena Daedraquests *Azura *Boethia *Clavicus Vile *Hermaeus Mora *Hircine *Malacath *Mephala *Meridia *Molag Bal *Namira *Nocturnal *Peryite *Sanguine *Sheogorath *Vaermina Nebenquests Training *Alchemietraining *Akrobatiktraining *Athletik-Training *Beschwörungstraining *Block-Training *Feilschtraining *Illusions-Training *Leichte Rüstung-Training *Mystiktraining *Nahkampf-Training *Rüstungsschmied-Training *Schleichfähigkeits-Training *Schützentraining *Schwere Rüstung-Training *Schwertkampftraining *Sicherheitstraining *Stumpfe Waffen-Training *Veränderungstraining *Wiederherstellungstraining *WortGeschicklichkeits-Training *Zerstörungstraining Anvil *Das Geisterschiff von Anvil *Die Täuschung der Sirenen *Wo Geister frei sich tummeln Bravil *Jagdbeute *Der einsame Wächter *Düster durch einen Albtraum *Kaufe ein Haus in Bravil Bruma *Das Geheimnis des Tals *Eine verratene Bruderschaft *Kaufe ein Haus in Bruma *Zwei Seiten der Medaille Cheydinhal *Der eigensinnige Ritter *Kaufe ein Haus in Cheydinhal *Verderbnis und Bewusstsein *Zusammenstoß mit dem Tod Chorrol *Bei der Geburt getrennt *Das Feld des Todes *Durchsucht das Schloss *Ein Schatten über Dreckhack *Kaufe ein Haus in Chorrol *Sünden des Vaters *Verlorenes Erbe Kaiserstadt *Der Eintreiber *Eine unerwartete Reise *Geheimnisse der Ayleïden *Kaiserliche Korruption *Kaufe ein Haus in der Kaiserstadt *Herkunft des Grauen Prinzen *Nichts, was Ihr besitzen könntet *Orden des Tugendhaften Blutes *Unfreundlicher Mitbewerber Kvatch *Die Schlacht um Schloss Kvatch Leyawiin *Kaufe ein Haus in Leyawiin *Mazoga der Ork *Ritter des Weißen Hengstes *Tränen des Retters *Wen die Götter ärgern *Überfall auf Grauland Skingrad *Auf der Suche nach Euren Wurzeln *Kaufe ein Haus in Skingrad **Die Rosendorn-Cache **Helfende Hände *Paranoia *Vampir-Heilmittel Wildnis *Bärensaison *Der Kartoffelklau *Der Versunkene *Die Zuflucht des Grabfinders *Eidbruch *Ein ehrwürdiger Jahrgang *Fischen gehen *Jeder Stein untersucht *Kein Meter Sicht *Rache ist süß *Ärger mit den Goblins en:Quests (Oblivion) es:Misiones (Oblivion) fr:Quêtes (Oblivion) it:Missioni (Oblivion) ja:クエスト (Oblivion) ru:Квесты (Oblivion) Kategorie:Oblivion: Quests